lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Mini Archive
In this archive you will find each Lalaloopsy mini ordered by number. This list is not ordered chronologically based on their release. There are currently 118 different Lalaloopsy minis in existence. # Pillow Featherbed #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Peanut Big Top #Spot Splatter Splash #Jewel Sparkles #Dot Starlight #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Sunny Side Up #Berry Jars 'N Jam #Blossom Flowerpot #Tippy Tumblelina #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans #Misty Mysterious #Sahara Mirage #Marina Anchors #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 2nd Edition #Spot Splatter Splash 2nd Edition #Peanut Big Top 2nd Edition #Pillow Featherbed 2nd Edition #Sir Battlescarred #Lady Stillwaiting #Ace Fender Bender #Swirly Figure Eight #Bea Spells-a-Lot 2nd Edition #Marina Anchors 2nd Edition #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans 2nd Edition #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 3rd Edition #Marina Anchors 3rd Edition #Misty Mysterious 2nd Edition #Sahara Mirage 2nd Edition #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans 3rd Edition #Peanut Big Top 3rd Edition #Crumbs Sugar Cookie 2nd Edition #Jewel Sparkles 2nd Edition #Lady Stillwaiting 2nd Edition #Spot Splatter Splash 3rd Edition #Patch Treasurechest Treasure Hunt #Forest Evergreen #Ember Flicker Flame #Peppy Pom Poms #Berry Jars 'N Jam 2nd Edition #Blossom Flowerpot 2nd Edition #Suzette La Sweet #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises #Prairie Dusty Trails #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles #Scarlet Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep #Tuffet Miss Muffet #Curls N Locks #Pix E. Flutters #Coral Sea Shells #Pete R. Canfly #Snowy Fairest #Wacky Hatter #Alice in Lalaloopsyland #Prince Handsome #Cinder Slippers #Cherry Crisp Crust #Bun Bun Sticky Icing #Scoops Waffle Cone #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Peppy Pom Poms Sew Sleepy #Crumbs Sugar Cookie Sew Sleepy #Pix E. Flutters Sew Sleepy #Peanut Big Top Sew Sleepy #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Toasty Sweet Fluff #Sugar Fruit Drops #Twist E. Twirls #Mango Tiki Wiki #Feather Tell-a-Tale #Harmony B. Sharp #Dyna Might #Jewel Sparkles Silly Funhouse #Marina Anchors Silly Funhouse #Sahara Mirage Silly Funhouse #Ace Fender Bender Silly Funhouse #Peanut Big Top Silly Funhouse #Ember Flicker Flame Silly Funhouse #Blossom Flowerpot Silly Funhouse #Charlotte Charades Silly Funhouse #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Sew Snowy #Bea Spells-a-Lot Sew Snowy #Snowy Fairest Sew Snowy #Holly Sleighbells Sew Snowy #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Choco Whirl Swirl #Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy #Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze #Jewel Sparkles Sister Pack #Pix E. Flutters Sister Pack #Crumbs Sugar Cookie Valentine's Day 2013 #Cotton Hoppalong Easter 2011 #Sprouts Sunshine Easter 2012 #Candy Broomsticks Halloween 2011 #Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Halloween 2012 #Holly Sleighbells Christmas 2011 #Ivory Ice Crystals Christmas 2012 #Patch Treasurechest #Sunny Side Up Carry-Along #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Carry-Along #Peanut Big Top Ferris Wheel #Blossom Flowerpot Sew Sweet Playhouse #Misty Mysterious Silly Funhouse #Crumbs Sugar Cookie Tea Party #Jewel Sparkles Primpin' Party #Berry Jars 'N Jam Kitchen #Pillow Featherbed Sleepover Party #Marina Anchors Bubble Bath #Sunny Side Up Camping #Scoops Waffle Cone Serves Ice Cream #Tippy Tumblelina Ballet Recital #Bea Spells-a-Lot School Bus #Charlotte Charades #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Silly Funhouse #Spot Splatter Splash Silly Funhouse #Lucky Lil' Bug Easter 2013 Mini pillow 1.PNG|'#1' Mini crumbs 1.PNG|'#2' Mini mittens 1.PNG|'#3' Mini peanut 1.PNG|'#4' Mini spot 1.jpg|'#5' Mini jewel 1.PNG|'#6' Mini dot 1.PNG|'#7' Mini bea 1.PNG|'#8' Mini sunny 1.jpg|'#9' Mini berry 1.PNG|'#10' Mini blossom 1.PNG|'#11' Mini tippy 1.jpg|'#12' Mini pepper 1.PNG|'#13' Mini misty 1.PNG|'#14' Mini sahara 1.PNG|'#15' Marina mini 1.PNG|'#16' Mini mittens 2.PNG|'#17' Mini spot 2.PNG|'#18' Mini peanut 2.PNG|'#19' Mini pillow 2.PNG|'#20' Mini sir 1.jpg|'#21' Mini lady 1.PNG|'#22' Mini ace 1.PNG|'#23' Mini swirly 1.PNG|'#24' Mini bea 2.PNG|'#25' Marina mini 2.PNG|'#26' Mini pepper 2.PNG|'#27' Mittens mini 3.PNG|'#28' Marina mini 3.jpg|'#29' Mini misty 2.PNG|'#30' Mini sahara 2.jpg|'#31' Mini pepper 3.PNG|'#32' Mini peanut 3.jpg|'#33' Mini crumbs 2.PNG|'#34' Mini jewel 2.PNG|'#35' Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg|'#36' Mini spot 3.jpg|'#37' Mini Patch Treasure Hunt.jpg|'#38' Mini Forest Lalaloopsy.jpg|'#39' Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg|'#40' Peppy Pom Pom Mini.jpg|'#41' Mini berry 2.PNG|'#42' Mini blossom 2.PNG|'#43' Mini suzette 1.jpg|'#44' Mini rosy 1.PNG|'#45' Mini prairie 1.PNG|'#46' Mini toffee 1.PNG|'#47' Mini scarlet 1.PNG|'#48' Little Bah Peep.jpg|'#49' Mini tuffet 1.PNG|'#50' Mini curls 1.PNG|'#51' Mini pix e. 1.PNG|'#52' Mini coral 1.PNG|'#53' Mini pete r. 1.PNG|'#54' Mini snowy 1.PNG|'#55' Wacky Hatter.jpg|'#56' Mini alice 1.PNG|'#57' Prince Handsome.jpg|'#58' Mini cinder 1.PNG|'#59' Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg|'#60' Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|'#61' Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg|'#62' Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg|'#63' Mini peppy 2.PNG|'#64' Mini crumbs 3.PNG|'#65' Mini pix e. 2.PNG|'#66' Mini peanut 4.jpg|'#67' Bubbles.PNG|'#68' Toasty Sweet.PNG|'#69' Sugar Fruit.PNG|'#70' Twist E..PNG|'#71' Mango Tiki Wiki Mini.jpg|'#72' Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale.jpg|'#73' Harmony B. Sharp Mini.jpg|'#74' Dyna Might Costume.jpg|'#75' Mini jewel 3.PNG|'#76' Marina mini 5.PNG|'#77' Mini sahara 3.jpg|'#78' Mini ace 2.PNG|'#79' Mini peanut 5.PNG|'#80' Ember mini 2.PNG|'#81' Mini blossom 3.PNG|'#82' Mini charlotte 2.PNG|'#83' Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg|'#84' Mini bea 4.PNG|'#85' Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg|'#86' Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg|'#87' Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG|'#88' Mini choco whirl swirl new series.PNG|'#89' Mini dollop light n fluffy new series.PNG|'#90' Mini fancy frost n glaze new series.PNG|'#91' Mini cotton.PNG|'#95' Mini sprouts 1.PNG|'#96' Mini candy 1.PNG|'#97' Mini holly 1.PNG|'#99' Mini ivory 1.PNG|'#100' Mini sunny 3.PNG|'#102' Mini toffee 2.PNG|'#103' Mini peanut 6.PNG|'#104' Mini blossom 4.PNG|'#105' Mini misty 3.PNG|'#106' Mini crumbs 4.PNG|'#107' Mini jewel 4.PNG|'#108' Mini berry 3.PNG|'#109' Marina mini 4.PNG|'#111' Mini sunny 2.PNG|'#112' Mini scoops 2.PNG|'#113' Mini tippy 2.PNG|'#114' Mini bea 3.PNG|'#115' Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg|'#116' Mini Cake Dunk n Crumble.jpg|'#117' Mini spot 4.PNG|'#118'